Amour
Amour is a Pup that Confetti adopted/was given to by Tastymangocat on DeviantArt. I was allowed to adopt when she left~ Thanks to Fuzzy for the name! Apperance He is mostly a Dark Tanish color with lighter tan on his toes, the bottom of his Tail (which is long and Fluffy) and at the tops of his flooped ears. He also has hot pink hears going up his front paws and lines on his tail. The back of his neck and some spots on his ears are also hot pink. He has brown almost hearts on his left shoulder 3 to be exact, one outline and 2 just lines. Lastlu he has 'hair' that is light pink with hot pink tips. He wears a purple collar with a heart shaped tag thats half red and half pink. He is a relativley large dog being the size of a Mastif. Personality Amour is very caring and helpfull, He hates negativity and only wants people to love eachother. He does get flirty ever so often and does engoy watching other pups get uncomfortable around him when he flirts with them but its all in good fun and if hes directly asked to stop he will. Bio Amour was literaly named after love (Amour means love in French) because his parents hoped that he would bring love but they where wrong. His Parence still fought just as much as they did before he was born and Amour hated it. All he wanted was people to care for eachother. He usualy spent time over at his friends house because his parents didnt fight. Eventualy he moved to adventure bay away from his parents and got adopted by a happy family with a son and doughter. He soon found out about the paw patrol and idolozes them even if he doesent have a job or any special skils that would make a good job he loves to visit and help younger pups out who arent sure about relationships. Trivia Random * He helps pups if there having trouble finding a date and is always willing to help * He is Pansexual and Panromantic, he doesent care what Gender you are he only cares about whats inside * He mostly centers around Romantic love but he does help with Platonic love to * Hes resides between the Pups and the Teens Refering to Age, Hes older then Kodiak but Younger then Wess * He attends Adventure Bay Pup Academy and likes helping out the older and younger pups with any relationship problems they are having * In the Future he still helps out pups who need it and adults who still havent found that special one * He will usualy get Consent from at least one of the pups before trying to set them up but every once in a While he will notce two pups that look like they would be perfect for eachother and tries to get them together * He has always had trouble when it comes to finding Love himself. Usualy what happens is that he will meet a pup but before he can ask them out he finds out that another pup likes them and that they like them back so putting his friends needs before his own he will help the two get together Crush When Amour runs into Steffy one day he sees her as a pretty pup who he would like to get to know. Eventualy he aproaches her and though he finds it hard to get her out of her shell but eventualy when he does he finds her sweetness adorable, eventualy he falls for her but finds a hard time asking her out worried about regection Stories By me Current Gen * When you meet the one Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current gen Future Gen Songs/Games Gallery All art credit to Tastymangocat and Confetti! Amour1.jpg|Drawn by Tastymangocat Amour2.jpg|Drawn by me Uniforms.jpg|Amour in his school Uniform Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student